Única oportunidad
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-shot][AU] Y en ese momento él supo que le daría una oportunidad.


_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos._

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC u. u

* * *

**Única Oportunidad**

Caminó hacia la biblioteca, llevaba varios libros entre sus brazos, tenía mucha tarea que hacer, además que iba al único lugar dónde él no la encontraría y por fin la dejaría en paz, lo estaba evitando, sí era completamente cierto.

No recordaba desde cuando había empezado todo ese acoso, ¿sería desde qué se negó a estar con él? Bueno, ¿qué podía haber hecho? Además tenía mala fama, ¡era un mujeriego! ¡Media escuela lo sabía! ¿Cómo quería que ella lo aceptará? Obviamente no lo iba a hacer, aunque siguiera insistiendo la respuesta siempre sería la misma. Un claro _no_.

Llegó finalmente a su destino; la biblioteca.

Entró en silencio para no molestar a la bibliotecaria, se dirigió en su lugar favorito cerca de la ventana, dándose cuenta de qué estaba ocupado, ahí se encontraba su mejor amiga, Kagome Higurashi. Ella parecía concentrada en un libro, ¿tendría un examen? Se preguntó pero prefirió quedarse con la duda, lo mejor sería no molestarla. Entonces, ¿tendría que irse a otro lugar?, ¿o sería mejor compartir el lugar en silencio?

—Hola Sango —saludó Kagome en voz baja

—Hola Kag —se acercó a la mesa—, ¿me puedo sentar? —La interrogada la miró desconcertada por la pregunta pero finalmente asintió—, ¿estudiando?

—Algo así… —bajó de nuevo la cabeza al libro que estaba en sus manos, segundos después lo cerró, de todos modos casi no entendía matemáticas, mejor le pedía ayuda a alguien más—. ¿Cómo vas con Miroku?

La castaña se sonrojó y depositó los libros en la mesa, bajo la cabeza apenada. —Lo he estado evitando —soltó por fin—, sabes que es un mujeriego.

— ¡Pero le gustas! —La bibliotecaria mando a callar a la chica que había alzado la voz. Kagome apenada, se volvió a sentar en la silla y bajó la cabeza, había olvidado que estaba en la biblioteca y que sin duda la podrían sacar por escandalosa.

Sango rió y después volvió a tomar una pose de seriedad para finalmente contestarle a su amiga —: Eso no es cierto Kagome, solamente quiere salir con la única chica que no le hace caso.

Higurashi rodó los ojos y volteó por la ventana, su novio la estaba esperando afuera. Ella sonrió cómo si lo hubiera visto por primera vez después de varios años. Después volvió su vista a su amiga.

—Las personas cambian, Sango.

— ¿Cómo estás segura?

—Simplemente lo sé, confía en Miroku, no te hará daño —le asesoró—, aunque si te hace algo está la opción de desaparecerlo —bromeó pero Sango no rió

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, es que…

— ¿Tan mala fama tengo? —Miroku apareció ante las dos chicas. Kagome le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, se aseguró de que la bibliotecaria no estuviera para dejar a la pareja hablando a solas, no los volteó a ver, pero casi podía estar segura de que su amiga le reclamaría tarde o temprano haber hecho eso—. Sango…

— ¿Qué quieres? —El tono de ella salió más brusco de lo que había pensado.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué me creas? —se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa para estar cerca de la castaña. Ella pareció pensarlo y Miroku depositó una flor en las manos de la femenina, una bella rosa sin espinas, él se había encargado de quitar una por una con el motivo de qué no se espinara.

Las mejillas de Sango se tornaron de color carmín, sostuvo la rosa, ese gesto no lo rechazó pero tampoco lo acepto abiertamente, se levantó con la silla y se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta cando la voz de él la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Me odias?

Ella también se había hecho esa pregunta, miles de veces, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no, no lo hacía, Sango no odiaba a Miroku.

—No

Ella siguió caminando, llegó al umbral de la puerta y sostuvo la rosa entre sus manos, la olió y miró a Miroku, por primera vez le sonrió, una sonrisa solamente para él.

—Demuéstrame que me quieres —y con esto último salió a pesar de la gran lluvia que poco a poco se desataría.

* * *

—Lo hiciste bien —opinó Kagome al llegar a dónde estaba el pretendiente de su mejor amiga—, yo sé que ella te quiere, aunque no lo diga —la recién llegada sostenía la mano de su novio; Sesshōmaru.

Miroku los miró con cierta envidia, ¡qué no daría por estar así con Sango!

—Fue un gran detalle la flor —le sonrió—. A ella le gustó

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—La mantiene entre sus manos todavía —señaló a la distancia dónde yacía la castaña—, pronto lloverá —le ofreció un paraguas—. Ve a buscarla —y con esto último se marchó al lado de su novio.

Miroku se apresuró a seguir a Sango, sabía muy bien a dónde iría, siempre seguía el mismo camino hacia su casa.

Kagome tenía razón. Llovería.

Las pocas gotas de lluvia cayeron, pronto se desataría en verdad todo el peso que las nubes grisáceas cargaban. El cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, de los rayos de sol no quedaba absolutamente nada y fue entonces cuando las nubes no soportaron más, el peso era demasiado y dejaron caer sobre ellos el agua.

Sango se preocupó, los libros no eran de ella y seguramente terminarían empapados y arruinados. No tenía nada con qué cubrirse, ¿qué hacer? Si corría se resbalaría, ¿por qué no había corrido antes? ¡Sabía que iba a llover!

Estaba resignada, se terminaría empapando.

Cuando el agua cesó alrededor de ella, se volteó y vio los ojos azules de su salvador; Miroku.

Él le sonrió, ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Me permites acompañarte? —Sabía que no le estaba coqueteando, más bien, la estaba en verdad ayudando sin querer algo a cambio.

Y no se equivocaba. Miroku podía ser un pervertido pero esta vez había encontrado quién lo haría cambiar, desde que conoció a Sango supo en ese momento que su vida cambiaría completamente, siempre quiso conquistarla, pero por su mala fama nunca podía. Después le pidió ayuda a Kagome, la mejor amiga de Sango, y ella acepto.

Ese día fue feliz.

Pero ahora lo era más. Caminaba al lado de la persona qué hacía a su corazón latir velozmente, pero todo ese encantó acabó cuando llegaran finalmente a la casa de la chica.

—Gracias

—No hay de qué Sanguito

Ella volteó iba a abrir la puerta pero antes le dijo—: Te creeré. Pero enamórame cada día.

Y en ese momento él supo que le daría una oportunidad.

* * *

No muy lejos de la escena yacían dos personas, observando fijamente a la pareja y pudieron predecir que Sango le daría una oportunidad a Miroku.

— ¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! —Kagome se mostraba más alegre que nunca; deseaba la felicidad de su amiga más que nada—. ¿Vamos a casa? —propuso, aunque sabía claramente que se mojarían, dado que su sombrilla la tenía Miroku.

—Nos mojaremos

—No importa, ¿vamos?

Sesshōmaru no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, empezaron a caminar, la oji-azul cada vez se pegaba más a él, obviamente tenía frío.

Él se quitó su sacó y lo puso sobre su novia. Kagome le sonrió al momento que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, ella no necesitaba palabras y sabía que él no las diría, porque con pequeños detalles daba a entender muchas cosas.

—Gracias Sesshōmaru —y lo abrazó, permanecieron abrazados hasta que llegaron a su destino.

* * *

**Se termina de editar, Breen descansa sobre la mesa, se encuentra cansada pero sabe que debe hacer más cosas. Kari se acerca detrás de ella, con intensiones de despertarla o espantarla (cualquiera de las dos cosas le es gratificante) camina a paso silencioso y la cansada ficker levanta la cara, la azabache retrocede, ¡su amiga tiene el cabello en malas condiciones!**

**—Pareces la niña del aro —le recrimina.**

**La castaña la ignora y se va a seguir con más actualizaciones (y tareas). Suficiente con tener días sin internet como para que su amiga la moleste.**


End file.
